


Temporary Bliss

by AoiMatsurika



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Enemies With Benefits, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, nope - Freeform, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiMatsurika/pseuds/AoiMatsurika
Summary: Anti and Dark have an arrangement that works for the both of them, until one of them starts changing their mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the dialogue prompt, “Stay the night, please.”  
> Wow, this turned out differently than how it originally started.

Anti jolts awake in a familiar bed that wasn’t his own, snuggled tightly against someone he couldn’t call his. _That’s weird. How did I doze off? I hate sleeping with other people, but this weirdly comfortable._ he thought, relaxing against the other warm body until he felt the other person shift to hold him tighter. _Fuck, nope! I should go._ He panicked, peeling off the arm that rested comfortably around his waist and sliding out of the bed. Anti quietly walks around the dark room in search of his clothes that were hastily shed off and thrown earlier that evening.

“Stay the night, please.” mumbled the drowsy grey-skinned man in the bed behind him. 

Anti flinches at the sudden sound of the spine tingling voice before picking up a few items of discarded clothing and pulling them on. “You know I’m not the type to stay the night, Darky. You’re not the type to invite me to stay either.” he points out with a laugh, pulling on a shirt. _Fuck, this isn’t my shirt._ he quickly realized once he put it on. The shirt was immersed in the scent of the other man and the aroma of coffee still lingered in the shirt even after so many hours gone by.

Dark clicks his tongue in annoyance at the stupid pet name, but he’s too tired to protest. He props himself up on his elbows, rubbing some of the drowsiness out of his eyes. “I’m inviting you today.” he impatiently growls, “I don’t need you waking up the house trying to leave.”

“Why not? You’re so fucking uptight. They should know that you are _getting some._ ” Anti snickered, debating whether to keep looking for his shirt or to just keep wearing the delicious smelling one.

“Wouldn’t they know anyway, when you leave my room in the morning?” Dark countered, getting out of bed and walking up to Anti. “I just want to sleep. However, if you want the others to know that I’ve bedded you so badly, I can _easily_ take away the soundproofing to these walls and make you sing for me again.” he challenged, tugging Anti’s chin up towards him.

Anti answers Dark’s challenge, closing the space between their lips and skillfully letting Dark indulge in Anti’s flavor. Anti enjoys the flavors of the demon also, but he wasn’t going to lose himself in the pleasure. He keeps alert for Dark’s tell tale sign of arousal. Satisfyingly drawing out Dark’s flickering blue and red aura, he cuts the teasing kiss off brief. He smirks, pleased in gaining control of the situation again. “Thanks, but I had enough of you tonight.” Anti snarkily says, roughly pushing off Dark’s arm and walking to the door. “Maybe another time, Darkiplier.” he winks, shutting the door behind him. He could see Dark rolls his eyes at Anti as he shut the door.

Anti walks a few steps down the hall, pixelating into a swarm of green pixels back to his room at the Septiceye's house. “Fuck, my shirt…” he quietly groaned, annoyed that he forgot one of his favorite shirts. It wouldn’t be the first time he forgot something in someone else’s room. “Fuck it, I can pick it up another day.” he relented, shedding off his clothes and keeping the borrowed shirt on before flopping on his bed. He comfortably drifts off in the pleasant scents of the shirt and his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (^^)/*  
> I wrote this with the intention of being a one-shot, but I might write a second chapter if I feel motivated enough for it.


	2. Chapter 2

The several alarms on Anti’s phone go off every 9 minutes with different music until he turns the rest of the alarms off, giving up his attempts to sleep in after about 5 alarms worth of time. He was in the frustrating gray zone of being too awake to fall asleep again, but too comfortable to leave his bed. He pulls his phone off the charger and scrolls through emails and apps, prolonging the need to physically get up in favor of the instant gratification of the various forms of entertainment in his phone; until the sounds of angry knocking at his door interrupted him.

“ANTI!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GLITCH!!!” yelled a thick German accent that could only belong to Schneep, from the outside his room. “THE SUN HAS BEEN UP FOR HOURS! GET UP!!”

Anti rolls his eyes and rolled his body out of the bed, untangling his legs from the blankets and an unfamiliar bundle of cloth that was somehow wrapped around his thigh. It falls off his leg to lay crumpled on the wooden flooring as he stood to stretch his arms up and crack out his tired joints in his back. _Oh, it’s the fucking Edge Lord’s shirt. Fuuucking great. Another reason to see his sullen mug._ he sarcastically thought, kicking the shirt aside to walk to the door. He throws open the door, finally ending Schneep’s persistent knocking. “I’m up.” he growls, matching the doctor’s glare. “I don’t remember asking for a wakeup call, Doc.” 

“If you woke up at a _normal_ time, I wouldn’t need to be waking you up for _lunch._ ” Schneep countered, crossing his arms.

“Ironic coming from you, Sheepy, AKA Mr. _I never sleep until I pass out_ -lestein.” Anti mocked, leaning against the doorway.

“I’m always awake, because I’m the good doctor. I’m always on call for the hospital and the clinic. _Working._ Not slipping under people’s sheets like you.” Schneep sneered, observing the telling bruising around Anti’s hips, neck, and collarbone.

Anti frowned, following Schneep’s line of eyesight and judgmental tone. “No need to slut shame me. It’s not like I do it because I want to. You know that Doc.” he said, dropping the cocky tone. He sighed, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. His hand accidentally brushes one of the bruises causing him to flinch in pain. “I haven’t had enough _jobs_ coming in lately. I had no choice…” he admitted, thinking of the past couple weeks devoid of “work.”

“No work?” Schneep asked, raising his eyebrows in shock. “I’m sorry. I….you have something coming up soon, right?” he asked, suddenly concerned. 

Anti disliked Schneep’s sudden pity for him. He would rather have them sassing each other like they usually do. “I have enough requests piling up in my email. It’s just screening them that is making everything take so damn long, but I should have something soon.” he groans with a frustrated sigh. He didn’t want to be too picky, but he couldn’t be too careful with which jobs he accepted. He had to filter through the bogus requests and the last thing he wanted to do was to walk into a trap set by the police or a rival.

“That’s good..very good…I don’t care for your work, but it’s a necessary evil, I suppose.” Schneep mumbles, raising a hand to his chin in thought. “And your _urges_ are sated for now, correct?” he inquired.

Anti paused, mentally checking himself before giving Schneep a nod. “After last night, I’m good for now. I have a good rotation of fuckbuddies to keep me in check between jobs.” he chuckles, seeing Schneep pinching the bridge of his nose at the information.

“Anti…” the doctor deeply sighs, “Oh well, as long as you’re being safe, it’s better than you becoming a bloodthirsty monster. Wouldn’t one partner work for you?”

“Come on, Doc. You know that I don’t get attached to people.” Anti lightly says, laughing off the tightness in his chest. “Hey, I’m getting a little chilled here. I’ll join you guys downstairs after I change, ‘kay?” he said, gesturing to his obvious lack of clothes.

“Fine. Don’t fall asleep again and hurry up.” Schneep commands, rolling his eyes and walking away to join the others downstairs.

“Sure, Doc.” Anti says, closing the door behind him. _Okay, make myself pretty, eat, finish screening the new jobs, and ugh…_ he thought, frowning at the crumpled shirt on the floor. _And visit the moody Edge Lord today, uuugghhhhh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Ch. 2 done! And ? amount of chapters left to go!  
> You can join me on the tumblr link below for writing blerbs, previews, and doodles if you want to!  
> https://aoisscribbles.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Anti sits back in his office chair with a tired sigh, rubbing his sore wrists. The updates to his “badly”-made knitting goods storefront drained the virus, but the “bugs” and encryption updates that he added were worth it. The amount of technology dumb people that stumble on his 90’s style website and email him their credit card numbers for his overpriced yarn and patterns still surprise them. The new “bugs” should keep those people from cluttering his inbox anymore and the encryption updates will keep his location and identity secure as usual. 

He scrolls through his webpage again, clicking on the links that led to other pages of his fake store until he reached the most important page of his fake store. Crocheting. Anti looks past the purchase links and customer service links, scrolling to the bottom of the page for the “Terms of Service” link. As expected, clicking on that link properly took Anti to the homepage of his real work.

Anti spends a couple hours doing maintenance for his small website on the dark web. Contrary to his personality, his webpage was simple and concise. His competitors liked to show off their work with flashy pictures of their results on their own webpages, but Anti preferred to keep any incriminating evidence of his work between him and his clients. Having pictures of corpses on his website was simply not appealing to him also.

Anti shifts in his chair, tucking his foot underneath his thigh as he went through the emails. He skimmed through the new hit requests, rejecting many and pushing only a few through to be later background checked for legitimacy. Once he finished scheduling his newly approved jobs, he shut off his computer to glare at his next annoyance of the day.

Dark’s shirt from the night before has finally moved from the floor of his bedroom to being a crumpled, wrinkly ball of cloth that sat on Anti’s desk. Anti couldn’t care less about returning the shirt, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that one of his favorite shirts was being held prisoner in Dark’s room.

“It’s just a fucking shirt. Why am I making such a big fucking deal out of it?” Anti mutters under his breath as he grabs the shirt and pixelates into the Ipliers’ house again. Walking through the unusually quiet house to Dark’s room, Anti carefully observes his surroundings with suspicion. He half expected one of the Jims or Wilford to pop out of nowhere to surprise him, but he was somehow able to make it into Dark’s room quickly and discreetly.

“Even his room is fucking uptight.” Anti sneered, looking around the monotone room basked in daylight. A quick scan of Dark’s immaculate room was enough to confirm Anti’s suspicions of the whereabouts of his shirt. After depositing the borrowed shirt in Dark’s clearly empty laundry hamper, it was clear that Dark cleaned away any evidence of Anti’s impromptu visit. _Maybe he put it in the laundry room with the sheets?_ he thought, observing the new set of slate-grey linens on the neatly arranged bed. 

“Looking for something, Antisepticeye?”

“FUCK!!” Anti yelps, turning around to glare at the stoic-faced owner of the voice, who was calmly standing closely behind him with a few wisps of shadow fading away from his body. “What…the..fuck..Darkiplier? At least walk into the room like a normal person.” he growls, running his hand through his bright-green hair.

“I wasn’t expecting any guests to show up _uninvited_ to my room.” Dark coolly replies, taking a step closer. “If I was properly informed, I would be prepared to accommodate my guests, but of course I can’t expect that from you.”

“Whatever.” Anti scoffs, crossing his arms and distancing himself away from Dark. “I won’t be here long. I just came for my shirt. Where is it?” 

“I sent it out to be cleaned. I will send it to the Septiceye Manor when it comes back in a week.” Dark promptly answers with his hands behind his back.

“You don’t need to dry clean a fucking t-shirt…” Anti sighs. _Of course you fucking dry cleaned it. All you wear are those fucking suits. What would he look like without those suits?...Never mind, it’s too weird to think about. I should leave._ “If it’s not here, I’m leaving.” he grumbles, walking to the door.

“Wait a moment Anti. Although I wasn’t expecting you, I do have something to discuss with you.” Dark says, stepping in Anti’s path.

“Well I don’t.” Anti says, pushing past Dark to the door. He tries opening the door only for Dark to forcibly push it closed from behind. “What the fuck, Darkiplier!” Anti snarls, fisting his hands and moving away from Dark again.

“I only wish to briefly discuss the current circumstances of our relationship.” Dark says, closing the gap between them.

“That shit? Pfft..” Anti scoffs, pushing Dark away from him. “We have no relationship. There’s nothing to discuss.” he says before pixelating back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple differences from my original outline, but I like the changes. (*^^*)  
> Join me on the tumblr link below for writing blerbs, previews, and doodles if you want to!  
> https://aoisscribbles.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to @ooobirdy for most of Wilford’s dialogue and helping me develop Anti’s scenes with Wilford. This scene originally started from a discord conversation with @ooobirdy for an RP.

“BUBBLEGUM!! Help me be a sexy woman! I suck at this shit!” Anti yells, kicking open the Ipliers’ front door while carrying a pile of women’s clothes in his arms.

“Oh ho ho, did you call for me, my sparky friend?” chuckles Wilford, appearing in a puff of pink smoke next to Anti.

“Who else do I call Bubblegum?” Anti asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Can you help me with this shit?” Anti struggles to walk across the Ipliers’ large foyer and a few items slip off his stack to the floor on his way to the living room. 

Wilford picks up the fallen articles of clothing and relieves Anti of part of his load. In the living room, they dump the variety of clothing that Anti brought onto the couch. Wilford giddily examines the various items with anticipation. “Hmmm…You have a lot of things here. What’s the occasion? Work? Or _play_?” he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at the last question.

Anti rolls his eyes again with his hand on his hip. “Work…maybe play later. Doesn’t matter. I’m shit at women’s clothes and makeup, but I can’t avoid it this time. The client won’t budge this time.” he grumbled, glaring at the clothes. 

Wilford nods in acknowledgement, humming as he looked over Anti’s things again. “Maybe…no…” he mutters, picking up a couple of tops and bottoms in an attempt to arrange them into a couple outfits while looking back at Anti. The arrangements were appealing, but the clothes alone couldn’t satisfy Wilford. A grin spreads under his pink mustache as he cracked knuckles thinking of the great potential that Anti’s naturally slim frame offered.

“C’mon, Stabby Sue. We gotta make you pretty!” cheered Wilford, grabbing Anti and dragging him to his room. “It’s going to be my hardest job yet!” he said, pushing Anti into the room and locking the door behind him. He then throws open his closet door and drags a trunk out. He shuffles through the trunk, taking out an electric carving knife and several foam pads.

“What are those for?” Anti inquired, sitting on the bed and watching Wilford slice through the large pieces of foam with the buzzing knife.

“We need to give you some delectable curves for that slender body of yours.” the pink haired man chuckled as scraps of foam continued to increase around him.

“Bubblegum…you don’t need to do that.” sighed Anti, resting his head in his hands that were propped on his knees.

“Ooh, my friend! Yes, I do!” Wilford replied, playfully waving around the buzzing knife. “You want me to turn you into a sensual goddess and I’m going to do it!”

“Wil, I mean it. I’m not going to need that stuff.” Anti sighs, passing his hands over his face from bottom to top and combing his fingers through his hair. The face that appeared under his hands was softer, less angled, the facial hair gone, and his lips slightly fuller. The green locks of hair lengthened under his fingers past his shoulders, down his back to end in a soft curl. The virus rubbed at his tight and itchy skin, bent over his stomach in discomfort as his body changed. 

Wilford’s eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Dropping the half-cut foam and knife, he rushed to his friend’s side in concern. “Anti…are you okay?” he asked, his hands hovering around, unsure whether he could touch the virus or not. He eventually tried placing a gentle hand on Anti’s back to comfort him, only for the virus to flinch away from his touch. “Sorry…”

“Don’t..touch me..please..” Anti plead with heavy breathes, biting back a whine that threatened to leave his throat. After a few more moments of discomfort, he could finally feel the prickly sensation of his skin fade away. He licked his newly plumped lips and swallowed. “I’m fine now. The process to this form is just a little rough. I don’t need the pads anymore, right?” he giggled, testing his new higher-toned voice, “Aaaaa, yuck. This voice is fucking awful.” he complained, wrinkling his nose and pressing his delicate fingers against his slim throat.

Wilford nods, looking at his friend’s new feminine features. He leaves Anti’s side to rummage through his trunk again. “Well, this makes my job a lot easier, but we might have to still give you pads for your chest.” he jokes, throwing a couple of silicon inserts at Anti.

Anti bursts out in pearls of laughter, catching the inserts and squeezing them like stress balls. “Hey~, let’s not be so hasty. Maybe my target will be into my ‘natural’ curves.” he cackled, shimmying his slim shoulders for emphasis before throwing the inserts back at Wilford.

“We’ll see if you still think that after I work my magic on you, Antonia.” Wilford teased, catching the inserts and placing them aside for later.

“I’m in your hands, Bubblegum.” Anti smirks.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
“FUCK!! BUBBLGUM! This is taking too long! Why do I need to shave? Can’t I just wear pants? I’m killing the target not fucking them!” Anti screeches from Wilford’s bathroom, covered in shaving cream with only half of a leg done.

“Psssshhh, you have to look desirable. Most people are easier to kill if you get them riled up.” Wilford said through the closed bathroom door. “Plus, I’m sure Dark would appreciate it.~”

The shaving cream canister ships out of Anti’s hand, creating a clattering echo in the bathtub. “Why would I care what he thinks?” Anti answers, picking up the canister and placing it on the bathtub’s rim again, trying to not think about the text messages and phone calls that he was ignoring for the past few days.

“Anti, your trysts with Dark are common knowledge by now. There has to be something going on between you two.” Wilford stated, sitting on the floor by the door and playfully spinning the chamber of his gun.

“There’s nothing between us.” Anti grumbles, shaving another strip into his leg. “We hate each other, so we use each other. It’s a convenient arrangement. If I don’t have enough work and if my other ‘arrangements’ are MIA, he is my last resort to keep my sanity. I’m just a stress release for him.” he reveals as he continues to shave.

Wilford stops playing with his gun. “Anti…That’s not—.”

“Done!” Anti yells, cutting off Wilford. “With one leg…FUCK!! Isn’t there a faster way to do this shit?” he groans, rinsing off the razor again.

Wilford sighs, dropping the subject for the current hurdle. “I could wax you and make those shapely legs of yours sinfully soft.” he teased.

“Fuck. No.”

“Then keep shaving, my glitchy girl.” Wil laughed, hearing Anti’s disgruntled groans as he began disassembling his gun. He had a lot of time to kill before Anti would finish.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
“Damn! I’m fucking hot.” Anti marveled himself in the mirror, shaking out his long mane of curling iron waves over his shoulder and arcing his back into different poses.

“I told you the silicon inserts would make a difference.” purred Wilford, double-checking Anti’s makeup and outfit for flaws.

“They feel weird, but they work. That sleazy old man is lucky to get such good eye-candy before he dies. ” Anti hummed, pursing his glistening red lips as his groped ‘his’ chest that gave more curves for his tight, black dress hug, accentuating his “bombshell” silhouette to another level. “Thanks Bubblegum.”

“No problem, my dear friend! Good luck with the job, tonight!” Wilford chuckles, opening the door for Anti.

“I don’t need luck Bubblegum, aagh!” Anti smirks before tripping on his heels and catching himself on the doorway.

“I meant the shoes. Be careful.” Wilford smiled, laughing in his hand.

“Sure. See ya later.” Anti blushed, waving Wilford goodbye as he carefully walked down the hall, his heels clicking on the tiled floor. He rounds the corner towards the staircase when he loses balance again and tumbles into the wall. _Fuck, I should change my shoes._ he thought, using the wall to shakily stand up again.

“Miss? Can I help you?”

 _FUCK!!!_ Anti internally screamed, recognizing Dark’s voice. “I’m fine.” he quietly says, hoping that Dark wouldn’t recognize him in his current form and feminine voice.

“Anti?” Dark questioned, dashing Anti’s hopes. “You…look quite different…quite charming actually.” he complimented, offering his hand to Anti.

“Thank you. It’s for work.” Anti muttered, taking Dark’s hand and letting him pull him into a standing position. “Wilford helped. I’m shit at this stuff.” he giggled, hooking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Well, he did well.” Dark stated, drinking in Anti’s appearance. “Maybe he can help you dress before we dine together.”

“What?” Anti asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Dinner with me. I have sent you text messages with details of the reservation this weekend.” Dark informed him.

“Ahaha, real funny Dark. Sounds like a date.” Anti smirked.

“It is a date.” Dark stated firmly.

Anti’s mouth snapped into a deep frown. “You don’t decide on dates one-sidedly, Darkiplier.” he pointed out.

“Then I formally request to dine with you this weekend.” 

“No.” Anti simply refused, walking away from the demon, who didn’t try to stop him as he rushed out of the house to his car. “Let’s get this job over with.” he muttered under his breath as he turned the key in the ignition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! (*^^*)  
> Join me on the tumblr link below for writing blerbs, previews, and doodles if you want to!  
> https://aoisscribbles.tumblr.com/


End file.
